<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cinnamon Hot Chocolate by LittleMissAgrafina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528121">Cinnamon Hot Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAgrafina/pseuds/LittleMissAgrafina'>LittleMissAgrafina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But they end up going on a date, Comfort, Dogs, Emotional support animal, Gen, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Hot Chocolate, How Do I Tag, I'm not saying they end up going on a date, Just not in the work, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter and Harley Meet and Immediately Like Each Other, Pre-Relationship, Precious Peter Parker, Service Dogs, it's pre relationship, like i said, pre Parkner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAgrafina/pseuds/LittleMissAgrafina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A cold but gentle nose nudged his hand and Peter lifted his head to look into possibly the cutest puppy eyes he had ever seen.</p><p>A curly haired retriever sat in front of him, tongue lolling out of its mouth as it huffed a doggy smile up at him.</p><p>"Hey there, Woofy." Peter murmured, his voice sounding fake even to his own ears.</p><p>"Mec! There you are!" A new voice called out from a few feet away, a slightly southern drawl to the words.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Comfortember Day 12. Therapy/Emotional Support Pet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Pre Harley Keener/Peter Parker - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cinnamon Hot Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A big thank you to my bromate @Scooter3scooter for thinking of this idea! I was soooo stuck on this prompt and she had the brilliant idea to have someone else with the support pet instead of Peter which is what broke my mini writer's block for this one. She has actually helped me with ideas for soo many of these prompts and helped me sort through my ideas and thoughts leading up to and during me writing these. I'm so grateful to you, lovely!💛</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Peter was sad.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Usually he could push it away, shove it down and occupy his mind with something else but there were still times that his sadness and loneliness felt like a heavy cloud that never wanted to leave.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was a permanent fixture in his life, it came and went just as the days of sun did.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Peter preferred sun days. They didn't have the same restless exhaustion that cloudy days did. He could smile easily, laugh freely, and walk tall on the sunny days because his heart felt at ease. Happy.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>That wasn't always possible on cloudy days for they brought deep resonating sadness with them. It always felt like they dredged up every bit of hurt and sorrow that Peter had felt in his life. It was exhausting but he couldn't sit still, couldn't relax, couldn't sleep.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And so he walked. There was a chill in the air and remnants of slush on the ground in some places but the cold was nothing that his thick coat couldn't ward off. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He walked past Delmar's, past the numerous subway entrances and street vendors. Past a building that he had accidentally webbed himself to the rooftop of once.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tony had never let him live it down after seeing it on the site's footage.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The brief thought of his mentor made him smile but it faded when he remembered that the man was away on a business trip for the weekend.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Peter found himself walking the same route he would take to the tower but didn't change his course since he didn't have any desire to go and distract himself alone in an empty lab. Even Tony had admitted that he didn't like the silent loneliness of the lab after so many days with Peter.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Said teenager probably wasn't meant to hear it of course but he couldn't exactly stop his super hearing now could he?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>So yes, lab time was out of the question. Instead Peter found himself on the familiar path to a nearby park. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As he walked, Peter couldn't help but watch the people there with their friends or family, how they smiled and laughed so easily. He was jealous.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Peter would never wish his depression on anyone, not for a second, but it didn't stop him from wishing he could be like them, carefree and happy even just for a moment. He wanted to forget his worry, his sadness, his fears, but he didn't know how.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And so he let them fester. It wasn't a good idea and he would probably regret it, but he was tired of fighting his thoughts off. It was nice to just let them free.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Peter saw a food cart nearby, the smell of peppermint, chocolate, and cinnamon soon drifted towards him. He walked over and bought a cinnamon and whipped cream hot cocoa with the couple dollars he had stuffed in his pocket.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The smooth taste of the chocolate gave him a burst of sunlight before it faded slightly. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Peter moved over to sit on a bench nearby. He didn't trust himself not to trip and mess his drink everywhere.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He sat there until his hot chocolate was long since finished, the empty take away cup sitting on the ground next to his foot.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Suddenly a cold but gentle nose nudged his hand and Peter lifted his head to look into possibly the cutest puppy eyes he had ever seen.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A curly haired retriever sat in front of him, tongue lolling out of its mouth as it huffed a doggy smile up at him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hey there, Woofy." Peter murmured, his voice sounding fake even to his own ears.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Mec! There you are!" A new voice called out from a few feet away, a slightly southern drawl to the words. Peter looked up, and saw another boy around his age walking towards him. He had dirty blonde curls and blue eyes Peter noticed as he got closer.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hey." Mr Southern stopped in front of Peter and the calm dog, who's name was apparently Mec, and Peter vaguely noticed concern in the other teen's eyes but dismissed it because why would a random person be worried about him? He didn't deserve that. The thought was proven correct only moments later when Mr Southern spoke again.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Are you doing okay?" He asked before turning slightly red. "Uhh, sorry. Um… I just wanted to ask because Mec is an emotional support dog and he usually only goes up to people he feels are having a rough time. So uh… yeah…" The other boy trailed off awkwardly but Peter was too surprised to worry about it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oh! I um… today hasn't been the best day but I'll get through it." Peter found himself saying and he was shocked. How did this random guy make him feel so comfortable with being open like that?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Thank you for asking."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Peter received a crooked smile in return. "No problem. And thank you for answering."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'm Harley Keener by the way, and this is Mechanic." Mr Southern said, ruffling Mec's fluffy ears and sticking his other hand out to Peter.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> "Peter Parker." Peter smiled at Harley as they shook hands.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to cut this short." Harley apologised with a grin. "I actually have an appointment I gotta get to. I was wondering, though, if I could get your number before I go?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> He actually wants to talk more? To me? </em>Peter thought before realising he had started at Harley for a moment too long. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You don't have to if you don't want to or anything," Harley said quickly. "I just thought it would be cool or whatever."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Peter couldn't help but smile at the constant rise and fall between Harley's awkwardness and his confidence. "You're good, don't worry. Here." He passed his phone to Harley and watched as he put his number in. His phone was handed back.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Thank you. I really have to go now but it was nice meeting you, Peter Parker."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"And you, Harley Keener. I guess I'll see you around?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"That you will." Harley waved as he walked a few steps backwards before turning and heading off with Mec trotting on at his side.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A moment later, Peter's phone vibrated with a new message. <em> Wanna grab some hot cocoa later? I know a really nice cafe a few blocks over. Only if you have the time and are up to it! </em>The text said.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Peter replied with <em> Only if it's cinnamon hot cocoa, then you've got yourself a deal. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His phone buzzed again.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Cinnamon it is. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a heads up, I'm going to be editing and reposting these a day or two after the og posting once my beta/s have had time to edit and check them over for me. There won't be massive changes I don't think but I just wanted to put it out there lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>